Trende Rozi IT Spcialist
ROZI IT specialist *ale nie bardzo pamiętam co znaczyło słowo nakładka *ROZI IT specialist *wieszam się na karcie sieciowej i udaję router *ROZI IT specialist *puszczam odbytem pingi *ROZI IT specialist *jako anteny wi fi uzywam konskiego teleskopa *ROZI IT specialist *znam tylko dwie komendy: KUCAJ! i SSIJ! *ROZI IT specialist *po solarce udaję migoczący kursor na przejściu dla pieszych *ROZI IT specialist *odpalam spod DOSa Windows 7 *ROZI IT specialist *podłączam router do neta kablem od prodiża *ROZI IT specialist *boję się oka kamerki jak jestem sam w domu *ROZI IT specialist *Kręce tatowym śmigłem *ROZI IT specialist *kupiłem 7 egzemplarzy Windows 7 *ROZI IT specialist *bill gates wchodzi mi do wanny i wydaje komendy *ROZI IT specialist *wygrzebuję spod napleta pastę termoprzewodzacą pod procek *ROZI IT specialist *organizuję włam na serwery mleczarni w Nowym Tomyślu *ROZI IT specialist *lubię bawić się w kotka i gonić mysz *ROZI IT specialist *napisalem sterownik do szybowca *ROZI IT specialist *wkładam najnowszego Radeona w port ISA *mój tatełe jest informatykiem w cukrowni *ROZI IT specialist *gram w brydża kartami sieciowymi *ROZI IT specialist *razem z tatełe notorycznie ćwiczymy plug and play *ROZI IT specialist *Mam legalne oprogramowanie *ROZI IT specialist *odpalam neta spod BIOSa *ROZI IT specjalist *Uważam że dzięki poleceniu ATTRIB ukradne rente mojej babełe jednocześnie dla nieuwagi będę ssał jej łechataczkę *w wieku 6 lat nadałem mojemu mózgowi komendę ATTRIB +R *Tatodziadełe defekuje mi w usta a ja zmieniam attrybuty @@@ zamieniając je w landrynki za pomocą polecenia attrib *ROZI IT specjalist *Mój antywirus podczas skanowania wykrył 3 infekcje odbytu *ROZI IT specjalist *dzięki swojemu mitomaństwu nauczyłem się że jest coś takiego jak DOS i klawisz f5 i polecenie attrib *liczyłem na to, że komenda DEL STULEJKA rozwiąże wszystkie moje problemy *Zaprogramowałem swojego anusa w trybie polecen zeby nie wpuszczał tatełe jak śpiem, ale oczywiscie zostawiłem mu back-dora *zjeżdżam pod ascii, gdyż nie odkryłem jeszcze jotpegów *mam tak bogatą wyobraźnię że do pracując na komputerze wyłączam monitor *jem cyber kupem Tatełe pomaga mi instalować nowe rodzyny i nawet kopiuje mi je do mordy *Mam myszkę w kształcie worów murzyna znam wszystkie tajniki config sys i xmms w windowsie xp *dzieki dosowi starannie zaimpletowanego w windows xp jestem w stanie shakowac gg mojej puszczalskiej pauliny *za pomocą notatnika *tate każdej nocy archiwizuje w moim anusie dane *moja paulinka zawsze po imrezie spi u koleżanki i wyładowuje jej sie telefon, ale mnie to w ogole nie martwi, ufam jej bo *znam jej haslo do nk *poznałem moja paulinke srogą na zjeździe klubu pc w lubawc ewszyscy klubowicze wtedy zjechali jej sie wielkim bukkake *na ryj *tate każdej nocy podłącza mnie do Matrixa *paulinka tak na prawde to muj tatełe ale bez wonsów *byłem memberem grupy Sunflower, odpowiadałem tam za przyjmowanie spustów Lazura na twarz *dalem sobie wszczepic chipa przez samego Davida Rockefellera *tatełe wszczepił mi czipa swojego w gardło ale wczesniej wszczepiał mi go w anus *podłamczam sie do tatowego DHCP i pobieram adres ip w postaci ejakulatu *za każdym razem gdy klade sie spac, mysle o ciezkiej pracy Paulinki w klubie GoGo, ale po przypomnieniu sobie ile *mamy dzieki niej na koncie zasypiam spokojnie *analizuję szczegółowo pakiety z tatowego eth0 które sprytnie przechwytuje imitując anus mojego piesełe *umówiłem się z fajną dupeczką na czacie, podała mi nawet swój adres: 127.0.0.1 ... *chodzę cały podniecony na myśl o zbliżającym się spotkaniu *paulinka to kawał kóóórvy ale tylko ona na mnie leci znamy sie od dawna bo to moja siostra *mam problem, poniewaz za kazdym razem gdy chce odswiezyc forume wciskajac F5, komputer przechodzi do DOS'a *ROZI IT specialist *mam własną firmę (polerowanie sandałów ) piękną dziewczynę (moja siostra) i jestem specjalistą IT *(f5 attrib mowi wam to coś?) *nakladam anaglify do ogladania mojego bialo-czarnego telewizora *W tej chwili próbują zlokalizować najbliższą stację benzynową dzięki nadajnikowi GPS wbudowanemu w kamerę *Roziego za 1500 ojro kupioną na bazarze we Wrocku. Niestety nadajnik GPS okazał się być wbudowaną grą *"Królik i zając" w której zadaniem gracza jest zbieranie jajek do koszyka. Nasi bohaterowie są w tarapatach. *napisałem program konwertujący sygnał HD 1080 do sygnału CGA, ponieważ więcej mój telewizore nie udźwignie *mam bursztynowe monitore i gram w prince of persia a na forum o kupie udajem ze mam kino domowe *odkad skonczylem komunie zaczalem odkladac pieniadze, teraz po 20-tu latach rodzice sprzedali dom wraz z calym wyposazeniem, *ja sprzedalem swoje wyksztalcenie, aby wreszcie kupic upragniony szybowiec, ktory nazwalem "Coco". *Zyjemy teraz na dworcu, ale na szczescie Paulinka dorabia w GoGo wiec mamy na zapiekanki *tate kręci mi swoim śrubokrętem w anusie, aby ustawić głowicę w moim poczciwym magnetofonie do Commodore 64 *muj szybowiec ma 20 centymetrów już 2 razy spierrrdóóliłem się z razem z nim próbując go pilotowac *ÓÓÓ Kategoria:Trende